


Jealous realist

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Canon - Anime, Jealousy, M/M, No Spoilers, Out of Character, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William ha estado demasiado hastiado y enfurecido los últimos días. ¿La razón? Dos personas, cada una ocasionando un sentimiento distinto para el joven realista. Fail summary. Yaoi. DantalionxWilliam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous realist

**Author's Note:**

> Makai Ouji: Devils and realist no me pertenece, es de Madoka Takadono y Utako Yukihiro.

William suspiro con cansancio mientras tomaba su taza de té recién servida. Corrección, no estaba cansado sino totalmente hastiado. No solo por el hecho de tener tres sujetos a quienes tenía que aguantar desde hace meses. Tras su llegada y con esas estupideces de que él era el "elector", su vida había sido todo menos pacífica y agradable. Porque el joven noble tenía que aguantar a un inútil que desconoce el espacio personal, un tragón narcisista y un tipo que era mejor que él en cualquier cosa. Sumándole a su joven amigo Morton con sus tontos cuentos de demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales.

Ya estaba cansado. Aunque lo que más le fastidiaba era, sin duda alguna, su antepasado Salomón. La mente del noble siempre estaba llena de preguntas pero ¿por qué tenía que cargar con esa responsabilidad de elegir al siguiente gobernante del mundo de los demonios? ¿por qué no podía seguir con su vida pacifica donde solo se preocuparía de su brillante futuro? Pero aún más importante que todo eso, ¿por qué le dañaba tanto saber que ese trio solo estaba a su lado por Salomón?

Tal parecía que algunos de los demonios que el antiguo rey tenía "atados", tenían un lazo demasiado fuerte con Salomón. William podía verlo en los ojos de Dantalion y Sytry. Como le miraban como si estuvieran buscando algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien. A Salomón.

El rubio negó rápidamente con la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas tontas. Juntarse tanto con Isaac ya le estaba afectando demasiado. Casi parecía que hubiera aceptado la existencia de demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales. Puras patrañas. Se levantó de su cama para irse a la sala común, dejando sobre su escritorio la taza de té vacía.

Al llegar a la sala común no le fue sorprendente encontrarse con los dos demonios, que vivían en ese dormitorio, peleando. "Lo de todos los días" Pensó con cansancio aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

-¡Oh William!-Saludo Dantalion dándose un respiro de su discusión con Sytry.

-William-Secundo Sytry con una sonrisa en su blanco rostro.

-Tan animados como siempre-Respondió el rubio como saludo, sentándose en uno de los sillones con el objetivo de ignorar a ambos chicos molestos. Podrían ser seres sobrenaturales muy poderosos o lo que sean, pero para Twining no eran más que un par de vagos molestos.

-¿Ya tomaras una decisión? Sabes que yo siempre te voy a proteger.-"Y ahí vamos de nuevo" Pensó el joven noble con las mejillas acaloradas. ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir así con Dantalion? Su corazón había saltado al escuchar su promesa pero sabía que solo era para obtener el cargo.

-No necesito a un inútil que me proteja.- El demonio de ojos carmesí ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a ser llamado de tal manera por el menor, pero aun así no dejaba de parecerle molesto. A su parecer, William era una difícil combinación por su carácter tan fuerte, su nobleza, sus exquisitos sonrojos, su fuerza de voluntad y su terquedad. Era, sin dudas, un chico demasiado difícil de tratar.

-Exacto. Dantalion es demasiado bárbaro e inútil para regir el infierno, lo que se necesita es belleza y prestigio. -Respondió Sytry mientras se llevaba a la boca algunas galletas de mantequilla, regaladas por algún fan.

-Por lo menos yo no soy un travestido interesado- Contraatacó el Nephilim con furia. El descendiente de Salomón simplemente fue a buscar un buen libro para ignorar la pelea de esos dos.

-¿Travesti? Dices eso porque tienes envidia de mi belleza. ¡Hasta cuando estábamos con Salomón te ponías de envidioso!- William frunció el ceño, la simple mención del nombre de su antepasado hacia que su estómago se revolviera.

-¿Y? Eso es porque Salomón era demasiado bueno contigo. Que no quería decirte lo horrible y falso que te vez.-

-Cállate, tú creías ser su favorito solo por ser el primero.-

-Oye, sabes que eso es algo delicado.-Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Dantalion. Le traía recuerdos de como el antiguo rey había sufrido.

-Lo sé, pero tú me obligaste. Él odiaba que pelearamos...-

La pelea se quedó en el aire mientras ambos demonios se perdían entre sus recuerdos con el hijo de David. Sin embargo, el joven noble se encontraba enojado y fastidiado por ese par y su antecesor. Se levantó de la silla dejando el libro en la mesa del centro, camino hasta la puerta saliendo de ahí dando un portazo. En su camino podía escuchar las voces de ambos seres sobrenaturales llamándole pero el rubio los ignoro olímpicamente. Al llegar a su habitación individual se lanzó a la cama.

Cuando escucho a Sytry hablar del antiguo rey le molesto, pero escuchar a Dantalion no hizo más que intensificar su fastidio. Debía pensar bien, es decir, William era un realista. ¡Era demasiado obvio lo que le estaba pasando! No podía seguir con los ojos cerrados.

-Maldición, estoy...enamorado de él.- Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante. William nunca aceptaría frente alguien más lo atrayente que le parecía el Nephilim. Por su alta figura, su carácter, su fuerza, la forma en que le protegía y sabía lo que pensaba. Tomo una de las almohadas enterrando su blanco rostro en ella por la vergüenza. Se sentía como una niña de doce años enamorada.

-¡William!- Grito Dantalion desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Vete, no me molestes.-Quito un poco la almohada para poder hablar.

-No me iré, y no intentes ordenármelo.- Lo siguiente que el noble escucho fue como abrían la puerta. El realista ni siquiera quiso buscarle explicación, simplemente le lanzo una almohada al demonio a sabiendas que nada le pasaría.-¿Qué te paso? Sabes que es peligroso si estas tanto tiempo solo porque-

-¡Ya se! Alguien podría atacarme-El rubio se quitó la almohada del rostro lanzándosela al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.-Pero estoy harto y cansado de todo esto.-Se volvió a acostar dispuesto a ignorar al demonio.

-William...lo siento- Se disculpó el demonio acariciando su cabello con suavidad.-No sabía que te sentías así pero, Sytry y yo te protegemos demasiado por tu bien.

-No, es por su bien. Ustedes solo me necesitan para que los escoja como gobernantes del infierno.- Dantalion estaba sorprendido, por primera vez William era tan sincero con él.

-No es por eso...Yo...-Suspiró el demonio para tranquilizarse antes de lo que iba a decir. Algo que le había estado quitando el sueño y desconcentrándole durante meses.-Al principio fue únicamente por eso, pero te conocí mejor y-Antes de continuar se acercó al rubio, tomándole del mentón para que le viera a los ojos. Ambos chicos comenzaron a perderse en los ojos ajenos, rojo y verde. Fuego y tierra. Valentía y sabiduría.

-William yo quiero protegerte, no porque seas el elector. Es porque yo te amo- Finalmente pronuncio esas sencillas pero fuerte palabras, con un gran significado para él. El rubio le miraba con la boca abierta y con una expresión de sorpresa, ¿en serio le amaba?

-No.-Se negó intentando alejarse de Dantalion, pero el demonio le tomo de las muñecas para que no huyera.-Tú amas a Salomón, no a mi.- Volvio a sus intentos de soltarse sin éxito alguno.

La mente de Dantalion había hecho un "click", ya por fin todo concordaba. Porque Twining se enfurecía repentinamente, su nuevo fastidio por su antepasado. El Nephilim sonrió con alegría.

-Estabas celoso ¿no es así?-

-Claro que no, eres un idiota.-Las mejillas del noble ahora podían compararse con una manzana roja.

-Está bien. Solo te aclarare que, él que me gusta eres tú. No eres como Salomón, eres distinto. Inteligente, terco, independiente, extremadamente adorable- El demonio iba nombrando cada cosa que le gustaba del joven humano, aunque sabía que nunca acabaría por su atracción entera hacía Twining. Quien se encontraba escuchando atentamente con las mejillas encendidas. -Espero que te haya quedado claro, porque...ahora haré algo que he deseado por tanto tiempo-

Lentamente acerco su rostro al del menor, puso una mano en la cadera del más pequeño y la otra en su suave mejilla. Para su sorpresa, el rubio se estaba comportando con sumisión. Dantalion sonrió para finalmente unir sus bocas en un cálido y dulce beso. Sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección y sus miradas no se despegaban del otro. William correspondía al beso con torpeza digna de un primerizo. Torpeza que era demasiado adorable para el mayor quien se alegraba se haber tomado su primer beso. Tras unos segundos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Te amo William-Repitió el de ojos rojos abrazándose a su amado.

-Yo...yo también te amo, estúpido montón de átomos de dudosa procedencia- Ambos rieron por el apodo que le había puesto.

Para Dantalion, William no era Salomón, era una persona distinta. Era su adorable y celoso realista.


End file.
